Ours
by changingseas
Summary: Being joined is a main part of their relationship, when others come between them, neither of them handle it well. One-Shot


"Oh, what a shame," Morticia whispered, sipping a glass of red wine.

She and her friend, Nova were out tonight at a small little bistro and bar. It was one of Morticia's favorite places to go, she liked the dankness and seediness of the place. It was a place of escape to her.

"What's a shame, dear?" Nova asked.

"Well," she started, slightly smirking, "Looks like someone has decided to come with someone tonight."

Nova looked over at where Morticia nodded towards and she slightly laughed, "Oh you must be SO jealous."

Morticia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, darling, I am hardly jealous."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that one. I can tell that in your eyes you want to kill that women he has arrived with."

"You know me too well, Nova" Morticia sighed.

Nova laughed and patted her shoulder. "I am your best friend, of course I know you too well."

Gomez walked into the bistro and saw the one person he had been hoping to see, and there she was. She looked absolutely stunning, her long black hair tossed over one shoulder, a tight, low cut, black dress and corset clung to her body, her blood red lips slightly forming into small pouts and barely noticeable smiles as she conversed with her friend. He desperately wanted to go over to her and take her in his arms, but he was with someone else.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," the woman said, smiling and giggling.

She was a tan blonde girl, wearing a pink, strapless dress. She put her thin arms around one of Gomez's muscular arm and put her head on his shoulder.

He nodded at her, "Of course, I'm happy to take you out tonight. Would you like a drink?"

After getting a nod from her, he ordered them both beverages. He smiled at her and held up his drink and took a sip, she did the same then put down her glass and put her arms around his waist and pulled him close, just as some up beat dance music came over the speakers.

"Want to dance?" he asked, taking her hint.

Without answering, she takes his hand and pulls him out to the dance floor; they both start a fast paced dance routine.

Morticia watched them continuously interact. She hated seeing that woman draped around her man. It infuriated her, she had to get back at him someway, so she stood up and sashayed over to a tall, dark and handsome man. He looked down at her and smiled.

"May I get you a drink?" he asked, eying her slightly heaving chest.

She smirked and shook her head, then took out several dollar bills from her bra and discreetly handed it to him. "Can you dance?"

He took her hand and spun her around, then moved his arms down to her waist. "Of course I can," he answered, kissing her neck and putting the money in his pocket, "But there is no need to pay me for it."

"I simply want to use you for a while and feel like you should get some repayment for your troubles," she whispered.

"Believe me, this is no trouble," he said, taking her out to the dance floor, just as a slow dance was about to start.

Gomez looked over and saw Morticia with a strange man and frowned. _What on earth was she doing?! _He glared at the man and kept his date closer to him. _She's doing this to make me jealous_, he thought. He tried to shake his jealousy off, but it wouldn't go away. He had to tear Morticia away from that man and kill him as well.

"Is something the matter?" his date asked him.

He took a moment to respond, but then finally answered, "Yes, actually, I'll be right back."

He let go of her and headed over to the source of the problem, he grabbed Morticia's arm and looked at the man. "May I cut in?" he asked, already pulling the pale beauty away.

Morticia smirked at Gomez and then looked at her former dancing partner giving a look of thanks. The raven-haired woman turned to her lover and whispered, "Hello there."

Gomez growled at her slightly and pulled her close. "Why were you dancing with that man?" he inquired huskily.

"Why were you dancing with that woman?" she retorted, "Am I not allowed to have a little fun?"

"You're not allowed to dance with anyone except me," he muttered.

She smirked slightly and put her arms tightly around him, "I know, that is why I did. I had to do something to infuriate you. So you will know how it feels," she whispered back.

He ran his hand down her back stopping it slightly above her behind. "I always know how it feels, every man is a threat to me, especially when we're in an argument," he growled again, "I want you right now."

Raising her big blue eyes to his, she leaned in and kissed him slightly biting his neck. "Take me to your home first."

"It will soon be yours, Cara Mia," he responding, glancing at her left ring finger which had a large black diamond, "Just as everything of mine is going to be yours."

"Yours, mine, ours," she muttered, "I believe I like ours, most of all. We are joined that way."


End file.
